The Uchiha Journal
by Sharinganmistress
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi's prov on life.Bounces between Sasuke and Itachi, poems written for my story His Life. NO FLAMES!Disclaimer:I dont own Naruto
1. Sasuke's journal part 1

**Well this is Sasuke's journal...my first fic...ENJOY!.**

_Once again I sit in class,_

_the girls behind giggle,_

_they whisper comments about me,_

_naturally._

_The pink haired girl sits two seats down,_

_her green eyes glowing,_

_has she not yet understood,_

_I don't feel the same._

_The lonely blond boy stares,_

_look of hatred in his death glares._

_Once again the bell rings,_

_I make a dash to the exit,_

_all I can think about is getting out of this hole,_

_this hole they call school._

_This bricked prison that trains ninja,_

_haven't these fool learned the ugly truth?_

_They are trained to die, trained to kill._

_Just like the boy with red eyes._

_The dispicable red eyes,_

_my kekki genkai._

_That low down monster,_

_my role modle..._

_The red eyed man who made me cry._

_I'll never know why he made me cry..._

**YES! I DID IT!0...oh and review...PLEASE?**


	2. Itachi's journal part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Before reading this poem goes with my story "His Life" just so there's no confusion...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Can you smell it?

The horrid stench of death that seeps through the walls!

How is it that he ignores the facts?

The things that he saw as a boy!

_I was framed, blamed, shamed._

No one could hear my silent screams,

the screams of agony that constantly haunt my dreams.

No one heard and no one ever shall.

That is my oath upon my families grave.

_I was framed, blamed, shamed._

Sit there and make your accusations,

say how you think I'm crazy.

One day you'll see the truth.

One day my story will be told.

For I was,

_Framed, blamed, shamed._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Well review and no flames!


	3. Sasuke's Journal 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Say you pity me,

you feel my pain,

my suffering,

my agony.

Say all you want,

but you don't know.

You can sit and cry,

cry for them,

They were your comrades,

your friends.

Say all you want,

but you don't know.

He, him, it,

Thats how you speak of the killer.

As for me I call him brother.

You can say all you want,

but you don't know.

Continue giving me pity,

I don't need it,

because...

Say all you want,

but you still don't know.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review Please NO FLAMES!**


	4. Itachi's Journal 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (Cough) goes with "His Life" (cough)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I say one thing,

you say another.

We see the truth,

the real cause,

yet you hide it.

You hae me,

but I love you.

Please remember little brother,

look back,

remember.

It may not seem like me,

like I'm out of my mind completely.

But no one knows,

each night,

tears, warm and wet,

drip from my red eyes.

So sit brother,

soak up the pity you receive,

never speak a word of your past,

only of your wish to kill me.

But the day you come for me,

remember,

I'll always love you Onni-chan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review!**


	5. Sasuke's Journal 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is Sasuke's entry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Look me in the eyes,  
keep feeding me more lies,  
And Most importantly,  
tell me not to cry.

I hate you,  
I loath you.  
You say you love me,  
but I don't believe you.

I sit and look out this broken window,  
memories cutting into my mind,  
like the sharp glass that shattered,  
hitting the cement floor.

I hate you,  
I loath you.  
You say you love me,  
but I don't believe you.

Mabey I'll find out why you made me cry,  
why you made me die inside.  
But knowing you,  
you'll keep filling my head with lies.

I hate you,  
I loath you.  
You say you love me,  
but I'll never believe you.

Look me in the eyes,  
get this through your mind.

I hate you.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------SM:Well R&R Please!It only takes a few seconds!


	6. Itachi's Journal 3

SM: This is Itachi's journal. This poem is called a letter poem, yes it is a type of poem I just can't remember the scholastic term so yeah...I don't own Naruto.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dearest Brother,  
Listen well brother to this secret I will tell.  
These are my last words to give to you.  
So please don't ignore me.

Those years ago,  
brought pain and devastation to us both.  
And the reason why will never be told.

Dearest Brother,  
Listen well brother to this secret I will tell.  
These are my last words to give to you.  
So please don't ignore me.

I have a wish,  
to see you again.  
This is before my time ends.  
See something is wrong,  
its not that I'm crazy,  
its because of how I've guarded your life.

Dearest Brother,  
Listen well brother to this secret I will tell.  
These are my last words to give to you.  
So please don't ignore me.

I made a deal with Orochimaru,  
he's no to kill you.  
Instead I gave myself to misery,  
torture, pain, and suffering.

Dearest Brother,  
Listen well brother to this secret I will tell.  
These are my last words to give to you.  
So please don't ignore me.

So please,  
come and see me.  
I just want to see you,  
one more time.  
You can kill me when you come,  
just let me see your face one more time.  
Before I run out of time.  
Dearest Brother,  
Listen well brother to this secret I will tell.  
These are my last words to give to you.  
So please don't ignore me.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
SM: That was kinda sad. Review it only takes like two seconds. If you want to know more on Itachi's condition look for my new story "New Life" R&R


	7. Sasuke's Journal 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Now he's telling,

confessing,

regretting.

Why,

Why is he telling me now?

He says he loves me,

Wants me,

Needs me.

Why,

Why is he telling me now?

He wants me to come,

Come and see him.

Why?

Is he playing with my mind?

Why,

Why is he telling me now?

Fine I'll come to your side,

I'll comfort you while you die.

Maybe I'll even cry.

Why,

Why is he telling me now?

I finally remember why,

He made me cry,

That boy with red eyes

Why,

Why is he telling me now?

It was his departure that made me cry,

My brother,

Our eyes.

Now I understand why.

I remember.

But I only have one wish,

Just don't die.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SM: Review!


	8. Itachi's Journal 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Don't ask why,

Don't cry,

And don't leave me while I die.

Through my eyes,

I see your life.

But through your eyes,

You see me die.

Comfort me,

Blanket me,

Try to save my life.

Through my eyes,

I see your life.

But through your eyes,

You see me die.

Look me in the eyes,

Shhhhhhh don't cry.

Pretend its alright.

Like I'm perfectly fine.

Through my eyes,

I see your life.

But through your eyes,

You see me die.

Wipe the tears away,

It doesn't end,

Not today.

Through my eyes,

I see your life.

But through your eyes,

You see me die.

Though it seems so dark,

And everything is scary.

Don't leave me be,

For there's still hope for me

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SM: Review!


End file.
